Rewriting History (Reign)
by bookwormbeauty11
Summary: What you've read in your history books is not exactly the truth.
1. Chapter 1

I tiptoed through the secret passage with a single candle, my shadow dancing all around me. I had been down this exact passage at least ten times this week, by now I knew it like the back of my hand. But it didn't make it any less terrifying. No one knew of my secret travels in the dead of night, not even my ladies whom I tell everything. I cherished these visits, and by telling anyone even my friends would be putting them in danger of exposure.

I took the last turn right into the very door I wanted to see. It could only be opened from the other side, so I brushed my knuckles ever so slightly across the damp wood. Hopefully he heard my knock, I was starting to catch a chill. I was about to abort this trip and return to my room, It didn't seem as if he were awake. I took a deep breath a knocked one more time, just a tad bit louder this time. Within seconds the door swung open and he stood there in baggy night shirt looking so handsome. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me. "Oh Marry, you're cold! Come let me warm you up." He led me over to his grand bed and pulled to blankets aside. "After you my love." My love, oh how I loved when he called me that.

Before I crawled into his bed I turned exposing my back, "Francis? Do you think you could unlace my dress?" He came up behind me and brushed his thumb down my bare arm and then back up. He lips just barely made contact with the base of my neck, "It's torture seeing you every day, knowing that I am not allowed to touch you like this. I miss you so much. "He untied the laces and let my dress fall to the ground. I slowly turned to face him now in my underdress. There may have been a time when I would have blushed, or tried to cover my bosoms in a childish attempt to salvage my modesty. Those days are gone, I have shared a bed with this boy.

I got into bed and he climbed in behind me. He wrapped the blankets around me trying to warm me up. I just wanted to lay here forever, this is all I wanted out of life. "Francis, you know I'm sorry. You know I could never truly marry Bash. My heart truly only belongs to you. When I'm not with you I feel as if I can't breathe. You are all that I want out of life, I want to marry you and have children. I want to grow old with you as we watch our children play this tedious game we call life. I want to live that life with you… or… or die now."

He cupped my cheek in his palm, "Now you listen to me, don't you ever wish death upon yourself. There is no way I could possibly go on living in a world where there is no Marry, Queen of Scotland, most beautiful creature God has blessed the earth with." I giggled, "I fear you may overstate my beauty ." He kissed me on the forehead, "Not a bit, to me you truly are perfect."

I looked into those eyes, they were honest, he really did think I was perfect. I did nothing to deserve this boy. I climbed on top of him, straddling him but not in a sexual way. We had had our fair share of sexual exchanges but this… this was playful. I gave him a mischievous look. "You know, there is one great advantage of having known you since we were children." He gave me a quizzical glare as he rubbed his hands down my bare legs, "And what would that be?" I leaned over placing my lips right next to his ears as I whispered in my most seductive voice possible, "I know where your ticklish spots are."

Before he could react I attacked him with tickling. He tried not to laugh, he knew if he laughed someone would hear and we would be discovered. He rolled on top of me, "Are you _trying_ to get us caught." He giggled before kissing my forehead, followed by nose, then my lips. "Mary, run away with me. We can go anywhere start new lives. Lives where we don't have to be royalty, sucked into politics and conformity." I could see that he was being serious, but in my heart I knew it wasn't an option. "Francis, we both know why that would never work. Even I f we managed to escape the castle, we could never escape its reach. They would never stop looking until they found us. Your father wants England that bad."

He let that sit for a moment, thinking it over before coming back with his version of a solution. "We could fake our deaths. Hire a fake assassin. One before the other, I could say I watched you die, before taking my own life. Then everyone in the future who reads our history will know just how much I loved you." I can't believe I'm even entertaining this idea. "I do agree that, that would be a solution, a mad, dangerous solution, but one none the less." He kissed me on the lips, harder this time. The playful atmosphere had dropped, leaving a raw passionate one in its place. Francis showed me just how much he loved me. Twice. Before we fell asleep, my head on his chest, his arm wrapped around my waist. This is what true happiness felt like. And right then I decided I was going to stop at nothing until I could truly have this happiness, without having to look over my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to the noise of several guards banging on the door to Francis' bedroom door. "Sire, open the door. Hurry its urgent! Queen Mary is missing we fear she may have been kidnapped!" Francis suppressed his laughter, and did his best to make his voice sound as worries and regal as possible. "Give me a moment to collect myself and I will be right out. Have my horse ready in case I decide to conduct a search party." He waited until he heard the boots of the guards stomp off into the distance. Then he rolled on top of me. "This could be really good for us. If you so choose, we can let them think that you really have been kidnapped. I can go off on a search party, and never return. This could be our chance."

I placed my hand to his forehead, "You feeling okay?" He laughed and took my hand from his forehead and held it tightly, "Stop, I'm serious. We discussed it last night remember? Our happily ever after, it's so close." I sighed, yes last night I agreed that it sounded brilliant. I vowed that I would do everything in my power to have a happy life with the man I loved. But now in the light of day and reason I could see it is nothing but a fairytale. "Francis, I would love nothing more than to run off with you. I would love to forget all my responsibilities, but I can't. I am the queen of Scotland. I could never intentionally abandon my country. They depend on me to make decisions for them, keep them safe. I am their voice as well as their sword."

He kissed me, "I know, I feel the same way about France, it's just… when I am with you, I forget about all of it. You are the only person who has the capability to make feel this way." I kissed him back, "I know what you mean, when I'm here, in your arms. It feels like the rest of the world has stopped, and all that exists are you and I."

He hesitantly got up, "If I don't rush out of here soon, looking like a frantic loon they are going to get suspicious. We need to create a good convincing story as to why you were not in your chambers this morning." His eyebrows pushed together, "You could say you got hungry early this morning, you didn't want to wake any of the servants so you went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, and then went for a walk around the pound. Most of the pound is hidden by trees there's no way they can say they searched the whole grounds and couldn't find you."

I rolled my eyes, "You and your theatrics. If that's what you want the story to be, then that's what it shall be. You need to go panic, and I need to go sneak back into my room." I walked over to the secret door when I heard him clear his throat. "Uhm, Mary, I'm afraid you'll create quite the scandal if you show up in your room like that." I looked down and I was in my under dress. I blushed, for what reason I don't know. I just made love to this boy last night, I should not be blushing.

He helped tie my corset before slapping me on the behind, "See you later love." He winked, gathered his thoughts, changed his expression to hysterical and ran out of the room. I laughed lightly before opening the door and going back into the tunnels. I instantly missed the warmth of Francis' embrace as I was strolling through the narrow halls. Thankfully it was a quick walk. I entered my room and ran to the wardrobe. I couldn't very well say I had gotten up early and went on a walk wearing the same dress I was wearing at dinner last night.

It was extremely rare that I ever attempt to dress myself, it was a lot harder than I remembered. Thankfully Francis did a poor job tying my corset or it would have been nearly impossible to untie. I then threw on the most simple dress I owned, no laces or clasps. I then put on a coat and riding boots. I looked in the mirror, I looked positively disheveled. I put my hair in a simple looking braid. I didn't think any cosmetics or jewelry would be appropriate for a walk so I skipped that part.

Once I had pinned one of my many tiaras in place I slipped back into the tunnels. I took them down towards the kitchen. I walked at a brisk pace, almost a light jog. My cheeks would be good and red by the time I got there. Good.

When I got there I peeked through a peep hole to make sure no one would see me. It looked clear so I snuck into the kitchen picked up an apple and sat down. I would let them find me here, nonchalantly eating fruit, as if nothing were out of the ordinary.


End file.
